Midnight Adventure
by SillyElephant
Summary: Mello wakes up from one of his usual nightmares and is about to fall asleep when he hears movement outside his and Matt's room. Mello goes to investigate and things take a surprising turn of events. MelloxNear
1. An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own this story.

By the way: the words in italics are Mello's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mello sat up abruptly in his bed, sweat beads trickling down the sides of his face. He had just woken up from a nightmare, no doubt caused by the mountain-load of chocolate he consumed at dinner. Rubbing his eyes, Mello turned to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand: 3:21 am. He sighed: this was the second time tonight that he has woken up because of nightmares.<p>

Mello shivered. Though it was spring, the nights were still relatively cold. Mello lay back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He closed his eyes, for sleep to take over, only to peel them back open.

He thought he heard a noise. It was faint and he barely heard it over Matt's snoring, but he was practically sure that it happened. It sounded like a door being shut. _Who could be up at this hour?_ Mello slipped out of the covers and put some socks on: when sneaking around at night, he found it best to have socks on rather than his noisy boots.

Mello tiptoed across the room, careful not to wake up Matt (though with how heavily Matt was sleeping, Mello highly doubted that he would wake up). Before opening the door, Mello pressed his ear against it to listen for movement. He heard soft footsteps walk slowly down the hall. When he was sure that the person left, Mello opened the door. He cursed under his breath as the door creaked a bit. Once the door was opened wide enough, Mello slipped through and quickly closed the door again, this time making no sound.

He hurried down the hall quickly so as to catch up to the other person. Because Mello was more accustomed to making his presence noticed to all those around him, walking quietly was not his strong suit. He ended up hobbling down the hall, feeling grateful that no one could see how ridiculous he looked.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, he pressed himself against the left-side wall and peeked around the corner: no one. He looked to the right only to be disappointed, yet again there was no one. _Where had the person gone?_

Mello straightened up. He felt dismayed. His nighttime adventure ended so quickly. He felt a grumble coming from his stomach. He was hungry. Mello decided that he would go to the kitchen to get a bar of chocolate before returning to bed. First however, he wanted to get a sweater from his room—he found the halls of the orphanage to be surprisingly cold.

Mello emerged from his room wearing a black sweater. Mello felt cool wearing it because he felt like a secret agent. Though he was alone, Mello blushed from embarrassment. He was a mature teenage boy and yet he wanted to act like a secret agent, on a mission to retrieve a chocolate bar from the kitchen. _Oh, why the hell not?_ He was alone wasn't he? Besides, Near plays with dolls, puzzles, and building blocks, so why couldn't Mello let loose and have some fun? Mello thought that it wasn't like he was sinking down to Near's level; Mello was simply role-playing this one time as opposed to Near who plays with his little 'action figures' 24/7.

With his mind made up, Mello slunk down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. He checked for any signs of movement behind the corner, and when he felt satisfied that no one was there, he did a summersault around the corner and hugged the opposite wall. He suddenly stood up and sprinted lightly (on his toes) down the corridor. On reaching the end of the corridor, he squatted. He looked back behind him to make sure he was alone, and then he went into the stairwell.

He sat on the rail and launched himself forward. Not a smart move. It turned out that his boxers (his pajamas) were slippery enough already and when he reached the end of the rail, he flew off and hit his head against the wall. _Damn! That hurt. _Deciding that wasn't the best mode of transportation, Mello climbed down the rest of stairs.

When he made it to the first landing, Mello exited the stairwell and raced across the dark entrance hall with as much stealth as he could manage. After passing the receptionist's desk, he made a right turn.

_Yes! I made it!_ Mello ran across the hall, through the cafeteria (its many empty tables make the whole scenario a little creepy), into the kitchen. He practically danced across the floor to the pantry. His heart pounded fast in his chest, a grin grew on his face, and full of excitement, Mello burst into the pantry and turned on the lights.

Mello stopped dead in his tracks. _Fuck._ Someone was waiting for him in the pantry.


	2. An Unspoken Request

"Hello… Mello," Near said casually.

_What an idiot! With all the things to say, he came up with that retarded rhyme?_ Mello rolled his eyes, "So you were the one I heard walking around upstairs?"

"The one and only," Near replied. A mischievous look appeared in Near's silver eyes.

The boys' eyes locked. Blue on silver. Mello studied Near for a long moment. Surprisingly, Mello hadn't gotten uncontrollably angry yet, but that was probably due to the fact that Mello was confused as to what Near was up to. _What the hell is the sheep doing here?_ Then, the answer dawned on Mello: behind Near was the box that contained all of the chocolaty items, save the cookies, which were on the shelf just above Near. Mello twitched. _Damned sheep knew that I wouldn't be able to resist a snack once I woke up._

Near could see the comprehension of the situation in Mello's eyes. "Have you come for a midnight snack, Mello?" Near asked rhetorically.

Mello just stood there, stunned. It wasn't like Near to go looking for trouble. Near was an indifferent teenage boy, so why would it interest him to anger Mello on purpose? What's more, Near was a small boy for his age, and he was weak compared to Mello, therefore he couldn't put up a fight if it came to that.

"Why are you here?" Mello demanded in what he hoped was an even tone as he felt himself becoming vexed.

"Is it not obvious? You are craving chocolate and so you have come down to satisfy said craving, only to find me standing in the way," Near explained to Mello, while twirling a piece of starch white hair around his index finger.

Near had devised a carefully calculated plan. Over the past few weeks, Near had felt weird around Mello. Whenever Mello looked at Near, Near's heart began to pump faster, and when Mello grabbed Near's shirt and pulled him close so that he could cuss in his face, Near couldn't stop thinking about how sweet Mello's breath smelt. Near didn't exactly know what it all meant; all he knew is that he wanted to know if Mello would taste as sweet as all of the chocolate he consumes on a daily bases. So, Near formulated a plan to get Mello to kiss him.

The silence between the two seemed endless: Near was observing Mello, waiting patiently for his next move, while Mello tried to unmask Near's thoughts…without success. Finally, Mello gave up trying to understand what Near was planning. All Mello wanted was his chocolate so he could finally go back to bed.

Mello stepped cautiously toward Near, not taking his eyes off of him. Near's heart skipped a beat: the game had begun.

Mello walked over to Near and bent down so they could see eye to eye, their faces merely inches apart. "What are you looking to do…Near?" Mello inquired with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing," Near lied, his cheeks turning a pastel pink.

Mello raised a questioning eyebrow when he saw the pink spread across Near's face. Mello decided to play on the younger boy's weakness. He leaned in close, his lips grazing Near's ear. "Mmhmm," Mello replied with a skeptical tone.

The hot air that escaped Mello's mouth hit Near's ear and caused the boy to shiver. Mello smirked. _So, that's what he's looking for._


	3. Realization

Mello grinned to himself; they were finally playing a game that Mello could win hands down. This was his area of expertise, and he felt excited at the control he had over Near.

Mello looked at Near, without saying a word, for a long time, making the little albino blush a little. "M-Mello?" Near stuttered.

Mello said nothing; instead, he grabbed some of Near's hair and pulled gently on it, winning a sigh from Near. He proceeded by twirling the strand of hair around his finger, like Near. _His hair is soft… so soft._ Mello continued twirling, while Near looked down at his feet feeling a little vulnerable. He was unable to think clearly—but he liked it.

In one swift motion, Mello had Near's hands pinned above his head. Using his free hand, Mello traced a finger along the younger boy's jaw line. Near could feel his heart pounding away and he couldn't help but wonder if Mello could hear the strong beat. The blonde tilted Near's head back, making it rest on the rack behind them. Mello then moved in closer to gently kiss the pale white skin on Near's neck.

Mello felt Near shudder under him and he heard the boy let out a soft moan. Just as Near was beginning to think that Mello was kind at heart, Mello experimented: he clamped his teeth around a bit of Near's velvety skin and bit him forcefully, breaking the tender skin and drawing a thin line of blood.

Near gasped and sunk his nails into Mello's hand. Mello inhaled sharply at

Near's reaction and licked the trailing blood. Near shivered. Mello pulled back and grinned at him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Sheep."

Near opened his mouth to answer, but Mello quickly pressed his lips against Near's. _He has soft lips._ Near opened his mouth, inviting Mello in; Mello obliged and slipped his tongue inside. The two fought for dominance, but, being the less experienced one, Near hastily relinquished the small amount of control he still had, letting Mello lead.

The kiss lingered on until they finally pulled back. It was only then that they realized that they were no longer standing; they were sitting spider-style, with Mello on top. Their groins were pressed together, and when Near shifted to get more comfortable, it created friction. Both boys blushed furiously. Near found that the boy staring back at him was beautiful, especially when the deep red color stretched across his face.

Near couldn't help but smile at the older boy's perfection. Mello was taken aback. _Near is smiling._ _Damn, he has a flawless smile._ Mello could feel his chest tighten. He remarked several things about the younger boy as they panted: Near's hair was ruffled; his eyes were foggy and unseeing, as if they were reviewing the past few moments over and over again; and his lips quivered every time he took a deep breath.

_Wow. He's stunning._ Mello's heart skipped a beat as his jaw dropped slightly. Enough time passed that both boys' breathing was back to normal. Mello got up and looked down and a puzzled Near.

Mello bent down and ruffled Near's hair. Then he held the boy's chin in between his thumb and his index finger, tilted his head upwards, and planted a kiss on Near's rosy lips.

"See you later," Mello whispered. With that said, Mello grabbed a bar of chocolate from the chocolate box and left the pantry, leaving Near, who was still seated on the floor, behind.

When Mello finally got back into bed it was nearly 5 am. He looked down at the untouched chocolate bar in his hands. _Oh… I get it. _He tore off the wrapping and bit off a large chunk of chocolate, chewing it thoughtfully. He smiled to himself.

_I like Near._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review if you liked it :)<em>**


End file.
